Corpse Party Madness 2: More Madness
by Randal435
Summary: I'm back :) and its the exact same rules just more chaos I might change my username A little to try not to break a rule and remember PM the Dares and Truths or/and requests or whatever if you like to say a rule I broke or Constructive Criticism type it in the reviews Rated T for Corpse Party
1. Prologue to more Madness

**Authors Note: I decided to make a sequel enjoy :)**

It's been a month since the madness of Truth and Dares happened and the three friends were bored.

"Ugh I can't be the only one who wants the madness to continue" said Randal in boredom. "

Agreed I'm glad I'm not the only person bored as hell" Ana commented desperately wanting for the craziness to start again.

"Ok lets gather the victims again maybe we'll get some New victims if requested" said Nathan in excitement.

Right before they could do their magic something teleported in front of the three friends. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" screamed Randal in alarm as he took a step back the figure revealed to be the Sachiko Shinozaki herself.

"What are you doing here are you trying to spoil the fun" said Ana in annoyance. "No But I see you managed to steal the victims out of my grasp" said Sachiko.

"Your gonna fight us?" said Randal as he got in a fighting stance with some lighting in his hands that he summoned. "No I'm requesting that I join this little game" said Sachiko "Why should we?" said Ana with an annoyed look on her face.

"hmmmm Ok your in" said Randal with a serious face. "WHAT ARE YOU INSANE" screamed Nathan and Ana in sync "guys think about It was already enough chaos as it was the first time but think about it Imagine all that chaos with Sachiko" said Randal pointing at the smirking Sachiko.

"..." Nathan and Ana let the realization dawn on them. "Ok your in" said Ana and Nathan "Ok let the fun begin" said Randal as he summoned the group that consists of Satoshi,Naomi,Yuka,Yui,Ayumi,Yoshiki,Seiko,Kurosaki,Azusa,Ran,Mayu and Morishige.

"Ugh not this hell again" said Yoshiki in annoyance."Yaaaaaaaaaaay more fun" cried Seiko with another one of her famous derpy faces "awww your so cute when you do that face" said Kurosaki Seiko blushed.

"Knight-kun" cried Azusa in joy hugging Yoshiki again "Stop calling me that" says Yoshiki in frustration.**"Well at least I'm here with Mochida-chun" **thought Ayumi as she smiled at Satoshi. "Are you ok Satoshi?" Naomi asked "I'm fine Naomi" said Satoshi as he got up off the ground.

"Well at least everyone is ok" said Yui smiling at everyone "I hope everyone is ok because we're Having some more fun" Randal said in excitement "(graon)" the group of 12 said "Suck it up" Sachiko said coming behind Randal's legs **"NOT her" **thought Satoshi as he remembered being the only one who remembered Heavenly Host. Satoshi knew that they were in an endless Loop of sadness and Death and Randal and his friends saved them from the cycle. "LET THE CRAZINESS BEGIN" cried Ana in joy

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed the prologue I'll begin chapter 1 once they're some requests :) and also if you request someone to play a game you can also request someone to be INSIDE the game**


	2. Day 1 of the Craziness

**Authors Note: Enjoy :)**

"Guys Mail" said Nathan as he brought 10 letters from the R & R mailbox.

"Ok this is a dare from WeirdNamedBunny it says for every girl to kiss Yoshiki" says Randal reading the letter marked 1.

"Gladley" says Azusa as she kisses Yoshiki on the lips so does Ran Seiko kisses Yoshiki's cheek so does Yuka,Naomi,Yui,Sachiko,Ana and Ayumi.

"Ok the next Letter is another dare from WeirdNamedBunny it says for Kizami to dress up as Petra from Attack on titan while singing dear future husband by Megan Trainor" says Randal as he summoned Kizami and gave him his outfit.

"Dear future Husband, Here's a few things.." singed Kizami acting like it was completely normal "And THIS is one of the main reasons why I don't want Kizami to stay here he's a weirdo" said Randal in annoyance pointing at the singing Kizami.

"Ok songs over bye" says Randal as he teleported Kizami back to Heavenly Host where he belongs "Ok next letter" said Randal opening up a letter marked 3.

"Another dare from WeirdNamedBunny it says For Ayumi to somehow turn into a cat" read Randal.

"What?" asked Ayumi and with a snap of Randal's fingers she turned into a cat "Meow" meowed cat Ayumi.

"Ok time for the Next letter another dare from WeirdNamedBunny" says Randal as he opened up a letter marked 4.

"It says that I dye everyone's hair pink or Purple ok" says Randal reading the letter "I'm gonna dye the guys hair purple and the Girls pink."

With a snap of his fingers everyone had dyed hair "Ok time for the next letter" says Randal as he opened up an letter marked 5

"A truth from WeirdNamedBunny It says for Ayumi why do you keep insulting Yoshiki?" read Randal as he turned her back to human and looked at Ayumi for her answer.

"Because he's a good-for-nothing troublemaker." said Ayumi matter-of-Factly "Back to a cat you go" said Randal annoyed at Ayumi.

"NO WAIT-" cried Ayumi right before she got turned into a cat "Meow" "Ok time for the next letter" said Randal as he opened up a letter marked 6

"Its a dare from Shannonb and it says for Yoshiki and Ayumi to be inside the game Silent Hill for 10 minutes" said Randal as he teleported the two in the game.

"Ok lets move on to the next card" says Randal as he opened the letter marked 7.

"Its another dare from Shannonb and it says for Kurosaki to show a little more affection to Seiko" says Randal as he pushes the two in a closet.

"There done now for the next card" said Randal as he opened a letter marked 8.

"Its a truth for Ayumi and it says do you really hate Yoshiki?" read Randal as he teleported them back from the game and turned her to a human and waited for her answer"

"Yes-" Ayumi was cut off as the terrorist came behind him and brutally murdered Yoshiki "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" cried Ayumi as she ran over to Yoshiki's dead body.

"Yoshiki I'm sorry" said Ayumi in sorrow as she shed some tears **"Finally" **thought Randal in triumph as he used his magic to revive Yoshiki.

"What the hell happened" asked Yoshiki in confusion "Yoshiki you idiot your alive" cried Ayumi as she hugged him in joy to see the delinquent again.

"Of course I'm alive" said Yoshiki matter-of-factly Ayumi smiled at Yoshiki but stopped **"Wait am I Falling for him? no I'm not I like Mochida do I? **thought Ayumi conflicted.

"Ok Time for the next the next dare" said Randal smiling happy with the results of the dare as he opened up the letter marked 9

"Its another dare from Shannonb and it says for Satoshi to try to survive a bunch of killer chickens" read Randal as he summoned a mob of killer chickens that started to chase Satoshi "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Satoshi as he was running for his life.

"Ok while Satoshi is trying to survive lets see the last letter" says Randal opening up the last letter marked 10.

"Its a truth for Ayumi from Shannonb it says if Satoshi and Naomi got together what would you do and how would you react?" read Randal.

"I would umm Support them yeah support them and give them my best wishes" lied Ayumi **"I Would make sure Naomi would stay out the way"** thought Ayumi darkly as she sent a little glare towards Naomi.

**"I so want to punch that bitch so bad" **thought Nathan and Randal as they heard what Ayumi mentally said.

"Ok guys lets go home the Truths and Dares are over" said Randal as he turned everyones hair back to normal and Got Kurosaki and Seiko out of the closet with both of them blushing and their cloths ruffled up.

Once again the Randal and Ana raced home **"This Group is quite interesting" **thought Sachiko as she was in the back scanning them Sachiko knew that she would like this group.

**Authors Note: I Hope you enjoyed this story don't forget to R & R :)**


	3. Day 2 of the Craziness

**Authors Note: Enjoy :) and don't forget to R & R**

While the group were waiting for Reviews they were doing what they would normally do.

"Guys heres some more mail" said Nathan as he brought in the house holding 5 letters.

"Ok here we go" said Randal as he opened a letter marked 1 "It says for AriannaGamer (Guest) Arianna for short has a request to read her dares and for Kai to join the fray" read Randal as he teleported Arianna and Kai.

"Where hell am I- Oh look heres some pretty laddies" said Kai pervertedly looking at the girls.

"You look beautiful" said Kai walking up towards Naomi looking at her chest "Back off dude" said Satoshi punching Kai "Fine I never wanted that bitch anyway" said Kai walking away from the pissed Satoshi and annoyed Naomi.

"You don't look half bad" said Kai looking at Ayumi who slapped him hard "Fuck you Bitch" said Kai walking away from her.

Kai took once glance at Azusa and Ran who quickly ran behind Yoshiki "You are one hot teacher" said Kai in which Yui walked away from him.

"Stay **Away** from Mayu" said Morishige darkly giving him one of his best death glares while having Mayu behind him "Ok Ok jeez nerd" said Kai walking away from him.

Kai looked at Seiko who was playing with herself with a derpy look on her face not noticing Kai walking up to her **"Poor Seiko" **thought Randal with a look of symphony as he watched Kai walk to Seiko.

"Hey babe you look like you can have fun wanna come with me" said Kai pervertedly before Seiko can answer Kai was punched from behind.

"OW what the hell-" said Kai before he was cut off "Back off" said Kurosaki as Seiko ran behind him "Kurosaki what are you doing here trying to ruin the fun" said Kai coldly as he crossed his arms.

"How is trying to molest girls fun? and back off my girlfriend" said Kurosaki ready to punch again "Fine I never wanted that whore anyway" said Kai walking off from a beyond pissed Kurosaki and a offended Seiko.

"Hey babe-" "IF YOU EVER **THINK** OF TRYING TO HIT ON ME I'LL SET YOU ON FIRE AND BURN YOUR FACE OFF" exclaimed Ana as she had fireballs she summoned in her hands Kai quickly ran off.

"Ok time for the next letter" said Randal as he opened up a letter marked 2 as he summoned a cage for Kai "ahem" said Arianna "Ok fine" says Randal as he gave her the letter.

"My dare is for Seiko to wear a Neiko cosplay costume" says Arianna as she gave Seiko the costume.

"Wow I Look hot" says Seiko in her costume "I'll say" Kurosaki teased Seiko blushed.

"Ok next card" said Arianna as she opened the next letter marked 3 My dare is for Yoshiki and Kai to play 5 nights at Freddys" said Arianna as she teleported the two into the same room where Satoshi played Outlast but theres a little more room for the two desks to be on separate sides of the room.

"Ok lets move on-" says Arianna as she was cut off by a loud Animatronic screech and followed by a scream "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK THIS GAME I RATHER PLAY THE GAMES WHERE I CAN BLAST PEOPLES HEADS OFF WITH A GUN" screamed Kai from the room.

"Well that sucks for him because they are both are not getting out until they beat at least 5 nights" said Randal.

"Ok lets read the next letter" said Arianna as she opened up a letter marked 4.

"Another dare for me it says for everyone except me Yoshiki and Kai has to do a paintball fight" read Arianna as she teleported everyone except the 3 into a stadium with a big Forest where a epic paintball fight started.

Yuka was the first to get out by Sachiko who used her ghost powers to teleport and avoid getting hit followed by Azusa who had no experience with Paintball guns.

Nathan was the 3rd to get out because he accidently tripped and got himself out followed by Naomi who got shot by Seiko who got shot by Kurosaki while she was not looking.

Morishige was next to get out by Sachiko followed by Mayu who got herself caught for crying out his name in concern.

Ayumi was the next to get out by Randal who shot Yui just in time to avoid getting shot.

Satoshi was the next to get out by Kurosaki the two had a epic paintball fight but Kurosaki managed to shot him but Kurosaki was soon out by Ana.

Ran was out next by Sachiko who quickly teleported somewhere in the deep forest to avoid being shot on separate sides by Randal and Ana.

"So its just you and me huh" said Randal preparing to fire his paintball gun "Yep" said Ana as she did the same thing as Randal.

The two fired and they both got each other at the same time.

"Ok that fight was AWESOME" cried Arianna as everyone was teleported back "Sachiko won" said Arianna getting ready to read the next letter marked 5.

"This is another dare from me its says for Yoshikazu and for Yoshiki to kill him" read Arianna as she summoned Yoshikazu.

"Lets see if Yoshiki finished the 5 nights first" said Randal as he teleported Yoshiki.

"I don't get why this game is soo easy and what's wrong with the bear it didn't move at all" said Yoshiki as everyone stared at him at shock on how he beat it so easily.

"Ok whatever just kill Yoshikazu" said Randal as he gave Yoshiki the hammer and with confusion he brought it down on Yoshikazu and Randal teleported him back to heavenly Host.

Arianna ran up to Yoshiki and said "I feel so sorry for you Yoshiki Yoshikazu deserved to be wrecked but I am a fan of you though."

"Uhhh thanks?" said Yoshiki in confusion what she said "Ok thats enough madness for today and enough Kai torture" said Randal as he teleported Kai to a room away from the house with no doors no windows a lamp a phone with only the Five Nights At Freddys app full version on there a computer with Five Nights at Freddys only on the Computer no Internet no anything neither on the phone and a bathroom and a bed and a refrigerator with unlimited food.

"See yah later Arianna" said Randal as he teleported her back home and he raced Ana once again back home with everyone else walking behind them.

**Authors Note: Enjoy and don't forget to R & R and PM me the truths and dares or whatever if you don't have a account just say in the Reviews. :)**


	4. Day 3 of the Craziness

**Author's**** Note: Don't forget to R & R enjoy :)**

While the gang were waiting for Mail they were doing what they normally doing.

"Guys mail" said Nathan as he brought in 21 mail "wow that's a lot of mail let's get started" said Randal as he opened up a letter marked 1.

"Its a dare from WeirdNamedBunny and it says for Kai to catch Electric eels in his mouth" read Randal as he teleported Kai from the room far away from the house.

Randal used his powers to hold Kai in place as Randal threw a electric eel in The air above Kai.

The shock hurt Kai so bad that he passed out "OK next card" said Randal as he opened a letter marked 2.

"Another dare from WeirdNamedBunny it says for Yoshiki and Azusa to switch uniforms" read Randal.

With a snap of Randal's fingers Azusa and Yoshiki were wearing a different outfits.

"What the hell" says Yoshiki trying His best to cover his underwear with the skirt.

"Your clothes are quite comfortable Knight-kun" said Azusa "OK you two stay in the outfits for the rest of the day" said Randal with amusement in His tone.

"The next one is another dare from WeirdNamedBunny and it says for Satoshi to go skydiving" read Randal as he opened up a letter marked 3.

Randal teleported Satoshi in a plane he summoned heading towards the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Satoshi in fear as he panicked and jumped out the plane.

Satoshi realized the stupid stunt he just pulled as he was falling towards the ground then Satoshi noticed the parachute on his back.

With a pull Satoshi saved himself from crashing in the ground and was slowly floating from above.

Everyone looked at the floating Satoshi who was really high up in the air.

"Lets move on to the next letter we don't got time to wait for him" said Randal as he opened a letter marked 4.

"WeirdNamedBunny dares Seiko to piggyback ride Kai" said Randal **"Seiko can't get a break"** thought Randal with symphony.

"Luckily Kai is asleep" said Seiko as Kurosaki picked up Kai and put him gently on her back.

Then Seiko piggyback rided Kai "Ok now lets move on" says Randal as he opened a letter marked 5.

"Another dare from WeirdNamedBunny it says for Ayumi to give Yoshikazu a piggyback ride" read Randal as he summoned Yoshikazu from Heavenly Host.

"She's so gonna have her spine broken" said Sachiko with a smirk by the time Yoshikazu was on Ayumi's back she was on the floor her spine slowly crushing.

"help" said Ayumi as she started to get crushed "AYUMI" cried Yoshiki as he ran over there and with a surprisingly amount of strength picked up Yoshikazu and threw him off of her.

Everyone was shocked on how Yoshiki was able to do that "Wow" said Randal speechless Yoshiki helped Ayumi up Ayumi was blushing beet red.

"You alright Ayumi man Yoshikazu must have did a really big number on ya your face is really red" said Yoshiki observing the blushing Ayumi's face.

**"And I thought Satoshi was clueless" **thought Randal as he opened up a letter marked 6 while teleporting Yoshikazu back to Heavenly Host.

"Its once again another dare from WeirdNamedBunny it says for Naomi to wear a moose costume while having Satoshi hunting her with a paintball gun" read Randal as Satoshi finally got on the ground.

Randal summoned a paintball gun for Satoshi and a moose costume for Naomi which she put on and then Randal teleported the two to the stadium were everyone had a epic paintball fight.

"Ok next up is a truth from the same guy who gave all those Dares" said Randal as he opened up a letter marked 7.

"It says Azusa why do you like Yoshiki" read Randal waiting for Azusa's answer.

"Knight-kun is so brave and strong and handsome and willing to do anything for the girl he loves like a Knight" said Azusa smiling.

"Ok next up another Truth from WeirdNamedBunny it says Ran if you were to date a boy who would it be" read Randal as he was reading a letter marked 8.

"hmmmm if I couldn't be with wife-chan I would probably go for Knight-kun but first Azusa has to go for him I can't steal away wife's crush" said Ran.

"Ok next up WeirdNamedBunny asks Naomi Morishige or Yoshiki?" read Randal as he teleported the two back from the stadium while opening and reading a letter marked 9.

"To be honest Yoshiki and I think Morishige would rather be with Mayu than anyone else" truthfully answered Naomi.

"Ok next Truth from WeirdNamedBunny its for Mayu and it says Satoshi or Yoshiki?" read Randal as he opened a letter marked 10.

"Sorry Satoshi but Yoshiki I just like tall guys" said Mayu while Morishige was glaring at Yoshiki.

"Ok thats the last of WeirdNamedBunny's dares time for some more from NyanCatsAreDABomb" said Randal as he opened a letter marked 11.

"It says for Nathan, Ana, and me to go against Yoshiki, Kurosaki, and Satoshi in a basketball game" says Randal as he summoned Ryan to replace me at the game.

It was close but Nathan managed to score and won for his team by 20-19 "That was fun" said Nathan.

"Ok time for the next dare from Nyan" said Randal as he opened a letter marked 12.

"It says for us to have a bee bee gun fight" read Randal as he teleported everyone to the forest.

Everyone had a great time everyone got shot even Sachiko "Ok lets move on" said Randal as he teleported everyone back.

"This dare from Nyan says for everyone go to prom and have a date" Randal read reading a letter marked 13 realizing that it meant him too.

Around 10 minutes later everyone was ready and was teleported to the prom Satoshi was with Naomi, Yoshiki was with Ayumi, Azusa with Ran, Yui with Tsu, Seiko with Kurosaki, Sachiko with her mom, Mayu and Morishige, Nathan with his girlfriend, Randal and Ana went cause they were the only 2 people left.

Nyan was by herself she got a pass because she was the one who dared this.

After the prom was over Randal teleported Tsu and Yoshie (Sachiko's mom) to their homes and then teleported themselves back to the nothingness away from the house.

"Ok the next dare is for us to have a adorable playful cat except Sachiko and Kai for obvious reasons" said Randal reading a letter marked 14 summoning our cute cats and teleporting them to our rooms.

"Ok last dare from Nyan" said Randal opening the letter marked 15 scanning it and decided to make sure not to read it out loud.

"DIE SACHIKO" cried Nyan as she fired her revolver at Sachiko unfortunately for her Sachiko just used her ghost powers to make all the ammo just fly past her with her arms crossed smirking.

"Ummm" Nyan said speechless at the smirking Sachiko "bye Randal" before Sachiko could do anything Nyan teleported herself out of there.

"Ok thats all the dares from NyanCatsAreDABomb lets move on" said Randal opening a letter marked 16.

"Its a dare from Ninja2018120 it says for Yoshiki to fight Yoshikazu with only his fists" read Randal as he summoned Yoshikazu.

Yoshiki threw a couple punches it barely affected Yoshikazu and with one swing of his hammer Yoshiki is one the floor dead.

"Ok thats enough" said Randal as he teleported Yoshikazu back to heavenly host and revived Yoshiki.

"Ok the next dare from Ninja it says for Satoshi to kiss his crush" read Randal reading a letter marked 17.

Satoshi walked up to Naomi and kissed her the two blushed and smiled "Ok next" said Randal opening a letter marked 18.

"Ninja's last dare is for Azusa to make out with Yoshiki for 20 minutes" said Randal.

"Gladley" said Azusa as she started to make out with Yoshiki Randal froze everyone except the two and speed up time with his powers.

**(20 minutes later)**

Randal thawed everyone and Ayumi glared at Azusa in jealousy and Randal separated Yoshiki and Azusa.

"Heres a couple dares from fizcult sweet" said Randal as he opened a letter marked 19.

"Its a dare for Yoshiki to kiss Ayumi" read Randal watching as Yoshiki kiss Ayumi she was left blushing.

Randal opened a letter marked 20 "A truth for Satoshi it says do you like Naomi?" "Yes I care about her a lot she means the world to me."

"Satoshi" Naomi gasped "I really do Naomi I'll do anything for you I LOVE you.

Naomi was really happy Satoshi felt the same "I love you too Satoshi" Satoshi and Naomi smiled at each other.

"Ok lovebirds save the love for later" said Randal opening up letter 21.

"Last letter from Fizcult and it says for Mayu to kiss every boy except Morishige."

Mayu kisses Satoshi on the cheek, same for Yoshiki,Nathan,Randal,Kurosaki and hesitantly Kai who woke up.

"Ok this was a fun day" said Randal to teleported Kai to his room far away from the house and everyone walks home.

**Authors Note: Don't forget to P.M me the Truths and/or dares and or whatever else if you don't have a account don't worry just type in the reviews**


	5. Day 4 of the Craziness

**Authors Note: enjoy :)**

While the gang were waiting for mail they were doing the usual "Mail" said Nathan simply as he brought in 11 mail.

"Ok this one is a dare from Cadet Purtell and it says for Yoshiki and Morishige to wear a wedding gown or a neko maid costume with cat ears" read Randal summoning the two outfits in the box then teleported them into a private room while reading a letter marked 1.

"I think the neko maid costume with cat ears would be better to wear than that stupid shitty wedding dress" said Yoshiki putting on the maid outfit and then putting on the ears.

"Actually I think the wedding dress is better than that outfit which would look like something Seiko would wear" said Morishige putting on the dress.

As the two walked out of the room in their outfits Randal was reading the next letter thats marked 2.

"It says for Ayumi and Yoshiki to sing Feathers Across the seasons" read Randal summoning a stage in front of everybody and teleporting Ayumi and Yoshiki without his dress on the stage.

As they sang Feathers Across the Seasons Yoshiki as len Ayumi as Rin they were really good.

When they finished the song they walked off stage with a audience of applause "Ok that was good ok next up is the last dare from Cadet Purtell and it says for Kurosaki to have 7 minutes in heaven with Seiko" Randal read the letter marked 3.

Randal pushed the two in and read the next letter "Its a dare from Lizzie it says for Kai to kiss Seiko and Seiko could punch him and or stop him" said Randal quickly pulling Seiko out of the closet after reading a letter marked 4.

"Awwwww I was just about to have fun with Kurosaki-chan" said Seiko in disappointment as Randal teleported Kai from his room.

"Forget Kurosaki come with me you can do better" said Kai as he leaned in to kiss Seiko but got kicked in where the sun don't shine by a pissed Seiko, Kurosaki who quickly ran over there and threw Kai away from the two.

"Alright you two can have your fun" said Randal teleporting them to a closet while having Kai in a cage to make sure he couldn't do anything.

"Alright next letter is another dare from Lizzie its Naomi to read Museum all by her lonesome" said Randal who was never feeling that bad for someone in his life while reading a letter marked 5.

"Sure how bad can it be?" said Naomi as she got teleported to a room with a locked door no windows a chair a desk with Museum on the front cover and Naomi instantly knew this was gonna suck.

"Ok while Naomi is getting mentally tortured lets continue on shall we" said Randal opening up a letter marked 6.

"Lizzie dares Satoshi to watch Naomi die and become the new Sachiko" read Randal teleporting Satoshi to a movie theater.

"Ok another dare from Lizzie is for Yuka to eat 500 Ghost peppers if she dies she can stop" read Randal reading a letter marked 7.

Yuka hesitantly put a ghost pepper in her mouth it was really hot especially for her as she tried to desperately fan her mouth.

Yuka tried to put another one in her mouth her mouth felt like her mouth was on fire she tried desperately to fan her mouth again.

When Yuka put a 3rd one in her mouth and ate it she died, Sachiko enjoyed Yuka's death and wanted to claim her soul in heavenly host so she started to walk over where Yuka's dead body is at.

"I don't think so Sachiko" said Randal reviving Yuka who ran away from Sachiko and Randal started reading a letter marked 8.

"Lizzie dares Naomi to beat up Kai" read Randal who teleported Naomi from the room and made sure she forgot everything from that horrible manga.

Naomi got up and kicked Kai in the crotch "That's for calling me a bitch" said Naomi as Kai fell over in pain while Randal was reading the next letter marked 9.

"Lizzie dares Satoshi to beat up Kizami" Randal read teleporting Satoshi from the movies and made sure he forgot everything he saw in there and gave him a baseball bat then teleported Kizami from Heavenly Host.

**"This is for trying to steal Yuka from me and trying to kill her you ASSHOLE" **Satoshi thought beating up Kizami until he was on the floor bleeding Satoshi gave one more swing and he putted the bat down.

Randal enjoyed the Kizami beat down as he got ready to read the next letter thats marked 10.

"Lizzie dares Ayumi to kill Naomi" Randal read **"Gladly" **thought Ayumi darkly still mad about Satoshi and Naomi together as she picked up a rock and proceeded to bash Naomi's head in like that wrong ending in chapter 5 "NAOMI" cried Satoshi.

Randal revived Naomi and made sure everyone forgot what happened as he teleported Lizzie in and gave her the last letter marked 11.

"I dared Yoshiki to watch If past end and If" said Lizzie as Randal teleported Yoshiki in the movie theater and Randal sped up time.

**(2 Hours Later)**

Randal teleported Yoshiki from the movie theater "Even if I'm older I'm still a badass" Yoshiki said.

"see yah Randal and everyone" said Lizzie as Randal teleported her home and he also teleported Kizami back to heavenly host.

Randal also teleported Kai back his room and changed Yoshiki's and Morishige's clothes back to normal and pulled a blushing pair with ruffled clothes out of the closet which was Kurosaki and Seiko.

"Man what a day" said Nathan as everyone walked home.

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed don't forget to R & R :)**


End file.
